


Monster Prom With Scott

by Bronzeflower



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crushes, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Red | Amira, Other, POV Scott Howl, POV Second Person, Pining, actually i was just too lazy to come up with a proper one so whatever, i clearly have very creative titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Scott Howl may or may not have a crush on a certain fire-haired monster





	Monster Prom With Scott

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Oh boy!!!! Today was the big game, and you were currently in it! Playing it, that is. You couldn’t actually physically be inside a game. Or could you? You could be the ball!!! That would be amazing! Imagine being the ball of a game! Oh! But what ball would you be!!!

However amazing those questions were, you were focused on playing the game, which you happened to be very good at.

You were so good at it fact that you won the game along with your teammates!!

Everyone was celebrating winning the game while your opponents deal with the ritual losing game. You hated having to do the losing game, but it doesn’t matter because you won this time!!

Despite the celebrations happening around you, you were distracted. Just a little bit though! You promised that you would spend time with your cousins, but there was the scent of a forest fire mixed with magic that you associated with a certain face.

There they were!!!! It was Amira!! They did things that were cool and cool things that were things!!

Okay, so maybe you didn’t know that much about them, but no matter! What matters is the fact that your tail wags a little bit faster when you see them, and you don’t really know why! All you know is that you were always really excited to see them!

Now, ordinarily, you would have absolutely no problem talking to new monsters. In fact, you love making new friends!

Amira, however, made you nervous. It wasn’t a bad kind of nervous like you had when someone was taking you to the vet or the nervous you got before a test that you hadn’t studied for. It was a nice kind of nervous, like the kind you got before riding a rollercoaster or the nervous before a big game.

The worst part about the nervousness you had around them was the fact that you couldn’t talk to them when you were so nervous! It was a problem!

Your nervousness did not stop you from staring at Amira. However, when they glanced over in your direction, you were overcome with embarrassment for some reason. Why would you be embarrassed?

“Hey, Scott, bro!” The Wolf Pack said. “You wanna go do some origami?”

“Yeah!” You immediately answered. You loved arts and crafts, and you were actually pretty good at them too! Doing origami, or, as you liked to call it, fancy paper folding, certainly got your mind off how nervous you were around a certain fire-haired monster. You also got to increase your Creativity Stat! It’s a whole two more than it was originally was!

But you still needed to know what you were feeling when you were around Amira. What should you do?

-Talk to Amira  
-Talk to one of your friends

After much debate, you realized that your Boldness Stat was not high enough to successfully talk about Amria, so you decided to talk to one of your friends about it. Your smartest friend! Which of course, means your going to talk to Vera about this! You couldn’t possibly see how this could go wrong!

“Vera! Vera!” You shouted.

“What?” Vera’s one word response only spurred you on.

“I have a problem, your my smartest friend, so clearly only you can help me with this!”

“Well, obviously I’m the most cunning,” Vera bragged. “Now, I know you’re just trying to butter me up to get a better answer to your problem instead of a malicious plan that just meant for me to get more money.”

You put on your best begging face.

“No. Stop looking at me like that. I was going to agree anyway. I’ll come up with a plan of action for your problem.”

“Great! You’ll help me!”

“Yeah, yeah, I will. Pay up first.” Vera held her palm out.

You rifled through your pockets to find about two monster dollars, so you handed the cash to Vera.

“It’s not much, but I don’t know what I was expecting from you.” Vera put her hands on her hips. “Now, what’s your problem.”

“Well,” You frowned while thinking about your little issue. “There’s this person who I feel weirdly nervous-excited around. You know, like, that feeling you get right before a game? And I can’t even go up and talk to them because I get so nervous, and I need to know why, which is why I’m asking you.”

“Scott,” Vera put her hand on her head. “You are so fucking dumb.”

“Well, yeah, I know that,” You pouted. “That’s why I was asking you!”

“You probably just have some sort of crush on them, you big doof.”

“A crush!?” You shouted, and a few people looked over in your direction. “That’s what it is! That makes so much sense! Thank you so much, Vera! I’ll be sure to pay you more later!”

“I’ll accept that. Have the money to me by the end of the week or else I will get someone to shave every inch of hair off your body, and then skin you alive.”

“But I want to keep my hair!” You protested.

“Get my money to me on time then.”

“I will! Just don’t get rid of my hair!” You fled in fear of Vera, but also in happiness because you figured out what you felt towards Amria!

But how could you be absolutely certain that you have a crush on them? Or even if you liked them at all! They could actually be a horrible monster who didn’t like sports! Or meat! Or wore socks with sandals! You didn’t think you could have a crush on someone who wore socks with sandals! That would be a deal breaker.

Obviously, you needed to talk to Amira, just to see if they could be the kind of person you could have a crush on, but you needed more Boldness.

You skipped class by going to the bathrooms. You gained +2 Boldness. You wondered if that gave you enough boldness to actually go up and talk to Amira.

-Talk to Amira  
-Don’t talk to Amira

Well, you’d never know unless you tried, or, at least, that’s what Coach always said, so you decided to make an attempt at actually talking to them.

However, you had no idea where they were. Maybe you could just wander around until you found them?

Luckily, you didn’t actually have to wander around the whole school to find them! In fact, you found them almost immediately after exiting the bathroom!

You opened your mouth to say hello, but suddenly your voice didn’t seem to work. That was weird! You’re not used to not being able to say at least a “hello” to someone! So you just wave at them and then leave with your tail between your legs.

You weren’t able to talk to them! You were mostly just left with the scent of burning lingering on your nose.

Eventually, you were talking to Miranda. She was talking about how horrible the air people were and how they wouldn’t bow down to the merpeople.

And they wore socks with sandals! Clearly the worst crime against fashion. But, as you two were thinking about how to get rid of the airpeople, Amira came up to you both.

“You two look troubled. What’s the problem?” Amira asked, and your heart started beating a little bit faster when they came near and even talked to you! And Miranda, but clearly your heart didn’t care.

“We’re trying to come with a plan to make the airpeople bow down to my father and allow themselves to be ruled underneath merpeople sovereignty,” Miranda explained. “But we don’t know how to actually do that, short of invading them for the third time. But that takes money that I could be using to bet on horse races or something similar.”

“Why not try cheerleading?”

“Cheerleading?” Miranda asked, clearly unsure about the idea. You, however, had no such qualms about the plan.

“Cheerleading! That’s a great idea! Cheerleading always works!” You yelled. “ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! LET’S MAKE LOVE AND NOT WAR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! WE ARE NOT HERE TO HATE! NINE! TEN! TWELVE! THIRTEEN! FOR KEEPING PEACE WE ARE KEEN!”

You might have forgotten a number there, but it was no matter because you got a note from the sky that thanked you for your cheerleading.

Amira’s plan really worked! That was great! It meant they probably weren’t a horrible person like you were worried about! Which means your crush was definitely real!

Amira approached you again during lunch, when you and Polly were failing to come up with a proper prank.

Your brain basically stopped working when Amira came up to you, but you were also kind of sad about not being able to come up with a proper prank.

“Okay, I’ve got the perfect prank for y’all,” Amira announced, and you looked up expectantly. “Eat other people’s food, like a good boy.”

“You can do that!?” You asked, and you were rewarded with a nod. So you and Amira ate other people’s food, and it was super fun!

But it wasn’t nearly as fun as that evening, when you witnessed Amira defeat a great evil that was threatening to destroy all of you. That meant they were also a hero! And heroes were awesome! Therefore, Amira was awesome! You were pretty sure that’s how it worked!

It had only been about a week, but you were pretty sure about your crush on Amira. You were at least confident enough to refer to it as a crush. And you were getting more comfortable around Amira as well! You were not able to say hi to them in the hallway, although not nearly enough to give them a hug whenever you saw them, no matter how much you wanted to.

Besides, Amira might not like getting hugs from you yet! Damien certainly didn’t like getting hugs from you when you first met, and he explained that he wasn’t comfortable with being hugged all the time. So you only hugged him when he gave you permission to, and you also came to the realization of the fact that not everybody wanted hugs as much as you did.

Vera was also very pleased by this realization. So, you didn’t try to hug Amira constantly, even if you really, really wanted to.

The more time you spent with Amira, the more comfortable you felt with them. But, the more time you spent with Amira, the faster your heart and tail seemed to go. You found yourself tripping and embarrassing yourself at inopportune moments more and more often around them, and the nervous excitement feeling skyrocketed.

So you had to consult someone. Someone Amira knew and was friends with to see if Amira was truly a worthwhile companion.

Which friend of Amira’s should you consult?

 

-Oz  
-Brian  
-Vicky

You can’t decide, so you chose to ask whoever you see first.

It was the weekend before prom, and you were out and about as usual when you saw Oz. You went over to him.

“Hey! Oz! I have a question for you!”

“I’ll answer it the best I can,” Oz responded.

“Okay, so, you know your friend, Amira? I’m pretty sure I’ve got some feelings for them, but I need to know if they’re a good fit for me. So, I wanted to ask you what kind of sport they would be?”

Oz thought for a moment, clearly choosing between two completely wild options that were sure to decide whether or not your crush on Amira would be ongoing.

“Allball.” Oz finally decided. “They pretty much enjoy all sports, from football to tennis to soccer, so I don’t think they could be just one sport, so they must be all the sports.”

“Really!? That’s super cool!” You exclaimed. “Thank you so much!”

“It’s really not an issue.”

With that, you happily hopped off with the idea that Amira was almost certainly the right person for you. And, maybe… the right person for prom?

That means you would have to ask them to go to prom with you. Oh boy. How were you going to do that?

You went to the bathrooms at school to gain that +2 Boldness in the hopes that it would increase your ability to ask Amira out to prom. Or a date, at least. Like, a romantic date. Not a play date or a bro date.

You were going to start with a date.

“Hey, Amira!” You managed to say without your mouth and vocal cords suddenly not working. “I wanted to ask you if you would mind, maybe, coming with me to work out?”

“Yeah! I’ll work out with you! What’d you have in mind?”

“Well, I was hoping that you could help me come up with that. I love all forms of exercise, so I want to do the one that you like the most!” You explained, and Amira seemed to smell even more like smoke as they thought about it.

“How about Naked Basketball? That sounds fun!”

“You just combined two of my favorite things! Basketball and being naked! Let’s do it!”

So you and Amira had a great date playing Naked Basketball, and you even earned a spot on the National Naked Basketball team!

You and Amira had another date which involved a lot of working out your tounges. Amira suggested tongue wrestling to beef up your tongue, and, while you did hope it made your tongue stronger, you also felt kind of dizzy after those workouts. Like, a blushy and nervous- kind of dizzy.

But, even with all this time spent with Amira, you had yet to ask them to prom. Should you ask them with flowers? Or chocolate? Did Amira even like those things? Would they prefer something else?

It was almost prom, and you didn’t have a date because you wanted to go with Amira, even though plenty of people had asked you. It was making you kind of anxious.

Right before you were about to ask Amira to prom, however, they beat you to the punch.

“Hey, Scott! Would you liked to go to prom with me?” Amira asked, hope in their eyes and a bouquet of flowers that smelled like meat in their hands.

“Yes!” You excitedly answered. “I was going to ask you to prom, but I guess you asked me before I could ask you. Are those flowers for me?”

“Yeah, I figured you’d prefer meat flowers over regular flowers, so I got you these.”

“Meat flowers!?” You were absolutely shocked. “That’s amazing!”

You accepted the flowers and ate all of them, including the stem, which tasted a lot like beef jerky. The petals tasted like bacon. The paper holding the flowers together didn’t really taste like anything other than paper, but you doubted anything bad could come about from eating paper.

So you went to prom with Amira, and you had a really great time dancing with them! They seemed really tired and sweaty afterward, but that was okay! You were also kind of tired and sweaty, but also really happy!

The two of you also had amazing sex.

When you woke up in the morning, you were almost convinced that it was all a crazy dream caused by some of Polly’s drugs, but, to your absolute delight, Amira was still there in bed with you, and you were both as naked as you were when you played Naked Basketball.

You can’t believe you actually managed to get with Amira.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little messy because I didn't really bother editing, but whatever. this is mostly just a practice piece to figure out how to write the characters


End file.
